Play Dead
by Ramblings-And-Randomness
Summary: Both Ayame and Kagome are tired of Koga chasing Kagome, so Kagome comes up with a plan. What is it? Read and find out! Has been adopted by Behind.My.Smile.Is Me and is being inserted into one of her stories, so please check it out!


**Hey people! I'm back and I'm here with the cast of my new second favorite anime, InuYasha! Which, sadly, I don't own.**

Ayame wasn't in the greatest of moods. She had been searching for Koga all day and when she'd finally found him, he had run off saying something about a mangy mutt, but Ayame knew the real reason. He had smelled Kagome and had gone to see her. She sighed quietly, knowing there was nothing she could do about Koga's feelings for Kagome but wish that they would disappear.

Ayame was sitting in the middle of a meadow against a small boulder and was in the process of pushing her flaming red hair out of her face when her pointy demon ears twitched. She heard someone behind her. She turned and saw, to her surprise, Kagome, clad in traditional miko robes. Kagome made her way over to the white wolf demon and sat down next to her. Ayame raised an eyebrow.

"So," she said "How'd you get away from Koga?" Her tone was playful, but they both knew she was upset.

Kagome shrugged. "He and Inuyasha were fighting, so it was easy. I came to give you something.

Ayame's green eyes widened. "What is it?" Whoever said curiosity killed the cat obviously hadn't been well acquainted with wolves.

Kagome smiled and pulled something out from her robes. Ayame looked at it warily, sensing a lot of spiritual power from the object. Then she examined it closer and her eyes lit in recognition.

"Hey, those look like the beads the hanyou Inuyasha wears!"

Kagome nodded. "Yep, I got Kaede to show me how to make them. They're called subjugation beads and I made them for a certain persistent wolf we both know."

Ayame looked confused for a second, and then her mouth opened in a small, surprised "oh". After a moment, she asked, "If they're for Koga, why are you giving them to me?"

At this, Kagome laughed quietly. After a moment she said, "Well Ayame, these beads need a word that a certain person says to activate them. And seeing as I don't intend on following Koga around, I'm giving you control over these beads."

As she listened to Kagome talk, Ayame's grin grew and, when the young miko finished, she said with barely suppressed glee, "So you're saying that you're giving me a means to control Koga?"

Kagome nodded her head, "That's exactly what I'm saying and I would appreciate it if you limited his visits to our camp, as it causes some trouble." As if to punctuate her words, the sounds of Inuyasha and Koga yelling drifted over the meadow to the girls. Kagome continued. "If you accept, all we have to do is think of a word or phrase to activate the spell. Then I can put them on Koga."

Ayame was quiet for a moment, thinking. Then she looked up with a positively evil grin on her face. She leaned over and whispered something to Kagome, who soon had an evil grin of her own. The beads glowed with a faint purple light and then faded back to their original brown and ivory.

Kagome had just opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by a deep voice calling her name. She sighed and turned to see Koga walking briskly towards the two of them.

She raised her eyebrows and said, "Wow, no blood and no injuries to speak of. Did you actually beat Inuyahsa?"

Koga shrugged and replied, "We both agreed that it was best to find out if you were safe, so we called it a truce; for now anyway."

Kagome sighed and muttered under her breath, "I knew it was too good to last." Out loud she said, "Hey Koga, I need to tell you something."

The wolf demon looked steadily at her, wondering if this was her confession of love for him.

"First" said the miko, "I need to tell you that, despite what I may have accidentally shown, I really don't like you as anything more than a friend." She held up a finger before Koga could say anything and continued. "Second, what I'm about to do is for your own good and you'll thank me later."

Koga looked very confused and was about to say something when Kagome held up the subjugation beads. They began to glow and then turned into purple orbs of light. The lights flew at Koga and joined together again in a circle around his neck. The beads returned to their original form and Koga instantly grabbed them and tried to pull them off.

Kagome just smiled and said, "They won't come off, you know. Now Ayame, say it."

Koga's eyes narrowed. "What does she mean 'say it?'?"

Ayame just grinned and said the two words she'd whispered to Kagome minutes before. The beads around Koga's neck glowed and pulled the wolf man face-first into the ground. After a moment, he pulled himself up and glared at the two women before him. Then he realized that the only way to avoid this was to get as far away as he could. So he ran.

Inuyasha was alone at the campsite. Miroku and Sango had gone to get water and Shippo was off finding firewood. His nose twitched as he smelled Koga drawing near. Inuyasha raised his eyebrows as Koga dashed into the campsite.

"So," He said, "Whatcha runnin from? Did some demon scare you or something?"

Koga just sank to his knees, panting. After a moment he managed to gasp out. "Have to… run. Ayame… out of earshot…"

Then came the white wolf's voice. "Koga! Get back here! I'm not finished yet!"

Koga's shoulders slumped. "Oh crap…" he muttered.

"PLAY DEAD!!!!!!"

Koga was once again eating dirt as Inuyasha sank to the ground, holding his sides as he laughed.


End file.
